Burning Up
Burning Up '''to piosenka z odcinka "The Power of Madonna", czyli piętnastego z pierwszego sezonu Glee. Możemy ją usłyszeć w tle, kiedy Brittany mówi Santanie, aby zaproponowała Finnowi utratę dziewictwa. Później możemy usłyszeć następny fragment, kiedy Santana sugeruje Finnowi, że to najlepszy moment aby stracił dziewictwo z nią i taka szansa może się już długo nie powtórzyć. Pomimo tego, że piosenka została użyta jako tło muzyczne w odcinku, to jest także dołączona jako dodatkowa ścieżka dźwiękowa na Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. ''Jest śpiewana przez Jesse'go ( wokalista prowadzący) i Vocal Adrenaline. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie '''Jesse:' Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa)// Nie powstrzymuj mnie, bo czuję w sobie ogień. And I can't quench my desire (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa)// Nie mogę tłumić mojego pragnienia. Don't you know that I'm burning up for (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) your love?// Czy nie wiesz, że zapalam się, dal twojej miłości. You're not convinced that (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa) that is enough// Nie jesteś przekonany czy to wystarczy. I put myself in this position (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa)// Sama się tak ustawiłam. And I deserve the imposition (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh whoa)// I zasługuję na karę. Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy): But (you don't even know I'm alive)// Ale Ty nawet nie wiesz, że ja żyję. And this (pounding in my heart) just won't die// A to bicie mojego serca nigdy się nie zatrzyma (I'm burning up)// Płonę. Oh oh oh! Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. (Jesse: For your love) (Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: Oh, oh, ohhh)// Dla twojej miłości. Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy (Jesse): (You're always) closing the door// Zawsze zamykasz drzwi. Well that only makes me want you more// Właściwie to sprawia, ze chcę cię jeszcze bardziej. Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta): And (day and night), I cry for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I bet you do)// I dniem i nocą, rozpaczam za twoją miłością. You're not convinced that (that is enough)// Nie jesteś przekonany czy to wystarczy. Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: To justify my wanting you// Aby uzasadnić moje pragnienie posiadania ciebie. Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: Now tell me what you want me to do// Teraz powiedz mi co mam dla ciebie zrobić. Jesse (z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy): I'm not blind (and I know)// Wszystko widzę. Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline: That you want to want me// Że chcesz mnie mieć. Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: But you can't let go (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: You can't let go!)// Ale nie możesz odpuścić. Jesse: Come on, let go! (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm burning up)// Dalej, odpuść. Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: I'm burning up, (z dziewczętami: burning up for your love) (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up, (z dziewczętami: burning up for your love) (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up, (z dziewczętami: burning up for your love) (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. (Jesse: For your love) (Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: Oh, oh, ohhh) Jesse: Do you wanna see me down on my knees?// Czy chcesz mnie widzieć na kolanach? Or bending over backwards; now, would you be pleased?// Albo z związanymi dłońmi z tyłu, czy to cię usatysfakcjonuje? Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: Unlike the others, I'd do anything// Nie tak jak inni, zrobię wszystko I'm not the same, I have no shame (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: Oh, oh, oh)// Nie tak samo, nie mam wstydu. I'm on fire!// Płonę! Vocal Adrenaline: Hah, hah, hah, hah Hah, hah, hah, hah Jesse: Ohhh! Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: I'm burning up, burning up for your love// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. (: I'm burning up for your love!) (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up (: I'm burning up!)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. Burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. (Jesse: For your love) (: Oh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)// Dla twojej miłości. (Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy:: Oh, oh, ohhh) Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy:: I'm burning up (Jesse: Oh!), burning up for your love (Jesse: Ooh!) (: I'm burning up for your love!)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up) (Jesse: Yeah, I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę. I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Jesse: Burning up for your love!)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up) I'm burning up (: Yeah, I'm burning up!)// Płonę, płonę. Burning up for your love (Jesse: Ooh, yeah) (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. I'm burning up, burning up for your love (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)//Płonę, płonę dla twojej miłości. Jesse: You know you got me burning up, baby (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Wiesz, że płonę dla twojej miłości. You know you got me burning up, baby (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Wiesz, że płonę dla twojej miłości. (Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: I'm burning up) (Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: Burning up for your love)// Płonę dla twojej miłości. (: I'm burning up) (Vocal Adrenaline - Dziewczęta: I'm burning up)// Płonę, płonę. Burning up for your love! (Jesse z Vocal Adrenaline - Chłopcy: Oh, oh, ohhh)// Płonę dla twojej miłości. Filmy thumb|left|335px thumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Vocal Adrenaline Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Power of Madonna